Shinigami
by Draconia3
Summary: Duo is 21 and has control over his fiance Draconia. But is he hiding something? Something that may effect the whole world? Rated R for: lanuage, violence, and sexual content


Shinigami:  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I do not own mobile suits or gundams. I own Draconia. I own Duo's black corvette too.^.-  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The building was quiet as Draconia crept down the corridor, unnoticed. She was clad in black. Her outfit consisted of black buckle up boots, tight black leather pants, a black tank top, and a long black trench coat. Her boots made no noise on the tile floor. After a few more steps, she reached her destination. She took two small boxes off her belt. One which she attached to the door and the other to the control panel. She slid back down the hallway, attaching more boxes to the walls as she went.  
  
Eventually she reached the air vent she had entered through. She climbed back out and ran to the fence. As she jumped off the top, she pushed a small button on her belt. Standing back, she watched the building explode. It was a rebel base of the remnants of White Fang, Miliardo's organization. After the war, most of these groups were destroyed but some remained. Yet they had found no trace of OZ rebels on Earth. This was Draconia's last mission, or so she thought. The fire reflected in her eyes as she turned around and got into the black jeep parked behind her. After a long night, she headed home.  
  
She parked the car in the garage and got out. It was good to be home. Opening the door, she entered the mansion and took off her boots. She walked into the kitchen, setting her keys down and taking off her coat.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She heard from behind. Duo put his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly and resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She answered, turning around. His soft indigo eyes glowed in the dim light of the room.  
  
"I though you'd be asleep by now.."  
  
"No, I was waiting for you. Everything go ok?"  
  
She walked upstairs to their bedroom. He followed.  
  
"Yeah, everything worked, it's gone."  
  
He lay on the bed as she changed into a loose tank top and shorts.  
  
"Well then, another mission complete."  
  
He said as she laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.  
  
"But it feels good to be home again with you."  
  
She soon fell asleep. Duo smiled at his love, the only person he truly cared about in the world. Her missions were over and she was out of danger. He wanted to make sure she stayed safe and didn't fight anymore, even in this time of peace. Then he closed his eyes again and fell asleep, still holding her in his arms.  
  
The light shined through the window as Duo rolled over, just to find that he had been on the edge of the bed. He landed on the hard wood floor, which was not the most comfortable place to be.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He moaned as he looked up sleepily. Draconia laughed as she looked down at him over the side of the bed.  
  
"I think it's about time Quatre got carpet in this house. Maybe then you wont have as much trouble in the morning."  
  
She rolled over and laughed as he got up off the floor.  
  
"It's not like it hasn't happened to you before."  
  
He said as he laid down on top of her, folding his arms across her chest. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Well actually it hasn't, I always wake up when I hear you hit the floor."  
  
He smiled and played with her hair.  
  
" Don't worry, your day will come."  
  
He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Draconia got up and walked towards the closet. He sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Noo.come back."  
  
He whined and gave her the puppy look. She smiled and looked back at him.  
  
" Ya know everyone else is awake. If I were you, I'd get up and get dressed before Heero eats all the food."  
  
He jumped up.  
  
" FOOD!? He wouldn't dare!"  
  
She laughed and got dressed into a pair of tight black leather pants and a black tank top whiled he changed into a pair of black baggy pants and a black T-shirt. They walked downstairs, Duo wondering into the kitchen while Draconia sat down by WuFei.  
  
" You really should get a safety gate on his side of the bed. I could hear that from down here."  
  
Said WuFei, looking up from his food. Quatre sighed and buried his face in his hands. Trowa rolled his eyes and Heero looked up at her from over his newspaper. Draconia laughed and called to Duo in the kitchen.  
  
"Can you get me something? Pleeaaassseeeee.."  
  
She heard him scrambling for every ounce of food that kitchen had in it.  
  
"Yeah, hold on."  
  
He yelled back. Quatre looked up.  
  
"One day he is going to eat everything. He is like a bottomless pit. Why can't he go raid his own kitchen."  
  
Duo eventually returned, carrying all the food he could. They ate their food and soon finished. Duo got up and grabbed Draconia's hand, leading her towards the back door.  
  
"Come on babe, I'm taking you out."  
  
She smiled as they got into his black corvette. He blasted the stereo and sped off towards downtown. He leaned on the car as they got out in the mall parking lot. He watched her.  
  
"That outfit is very sexy. You look good in tight black pants."  
  
He said, eyeing her leather pants. He smirked as they walked inside and stood, staring at the shops.  
  
"Im going to buy your birthday presents. Heero is in the food court. Buy him something that isn't spandex and Ill meet you in Hot Topic."  
  
Heero. Why did it have to be Heero. Not now. Of all people and of all times, why couldn't have been WuFei or something. But she just smiled and kissed him.  
  
" I think I am going to pick out a new outfit for you too. But I don't know how you can get any sexier than you already are."  
  
They parted and Draconia headed towards the food court. She stopped in shops like Gadzooks, Pac Sun, and Spencer's and bought a bunch of crap for herself. She soon made it to the food court. With no sign of Heero, she stopped at Taco Bell to buy a drink, planning to find him later. Suddenly she felt someone take hold of the chain attached to her collar. It was Heero.  
  
"Well well, so you actually decided to meet me here."  
  
He smirked, the light gleaming in his dark blue eyes. Draconia had never trusted Heero. He had tried to seduce her into becoming his many times in the past. No matter how hard he tried, Duo always prevailed. So they were just friends, though Heero still wanted more. She would always stay true to Duo, not just because she loved him, but because he controlled her. Literally. She had a black collar and chain she always wore. He was as controlling these days but back when they just met, he wouldn't let her do anything without him telling her to. Over time though, she had gained his trust and did his biding without having to be threatened to do so. Now 21, he had complete control over her. She was always his and always would be. He loved the power. He could make her do whatever he wished. And she also loved it, she liked being controlled, helpless, ruled completely by another. She had always wanted it and now she had found it in Duo.  
  
"Yeah, come on Heero."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously as he followed her out of the food court and they walked towards Hot Topic.  
  
"So.nice outfit.."  
  
He moved to put his arm around her waist but she turned sharply into Hot Topic and he ended up grabbing air. He pouted a bit then followed. She found him a pair of dark blue baggy pants, a black hoodie with the number 01 on it, and a gray T-shirt that said 'I'm not antisocial; I just don't like you'. Then she forced him into a dressing room. He came out and she almost fell over. It made him look a lot different and a lot sexier. He looked curiously at her.  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
He turned in a circle to show her.  
  
"Damn.."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I take it you like it."  
  
"Hell yeah..it makes you look a lot different.."  
  
He changed for her to pay for it but then changed again. He liked her looking at him like that. She heard Duo as he came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. He was carrying two bags with him. He looked at Heero's new outfit.  
  
"Well. Look at you..no more spandex. That's a lot more sane.and a lot less disturbing.."  
  
"Draconia picked it out."  
  
"Yup, and now it's your turn Duo."  
  
She wondered around the store and got a pair of black baggy pants with a lot of straps and buckles, a T-shirt that had a big angel on the front and on the back it had a big devil smiley face that said 'Be evil..' under it, and a black collar with a bunch of rings on it. They soon ditched Heero. After they were done shopping, they went out to the car. It was already 9 p.m.  
  
"Let's go party. I need a drink and I want to dance"  
  
The stereo blasted as he raced out of the parking lot and further downtown.  
  
  
  
END! More to come.I have up to chapter 4 written, just need to type.more be up soon..  
  
Please review.. 


End file.
